29th Street Kings
The 29th Street Kings is a criminal gang in Season Two of the Showtime series ''DEXTER. '' It acts as a Secondary Antagonist, with Little Chino a prominent member who became a target for Dexter Morgan. Crimes * Murder - The leader of the gang, Little Chino, is personally responsible for nine murders and two others on his orders. * Murder - Little Chino kills Rafael Arenas for wanting to leave the Kings and later orders the murder of his mother Eva Arenas for willingly testifying against Little Chino. * Drug Trafficking - The Kings buy and sell drugs out of an auto body shop until it is raided by Miami Metro. * Money Laundering - The Kings launder their drug money through an auto body shop until it is raided by Miami Metro. * Attempted Murder - When Joey Nunez gave up the location of all the Kings drugs that lead to the arrest of nearly all the members, Little Chino tried to exact revenge on the boy but failed because of the timely intervention of Dexter Morgan. Members The organization is one of minor organized groups and do not have many confrontations with Miami Metro Police Department. Top Officials * Little Chino - The gang's top enforcer who personally ran up a body count for the Kings and ordered several others. * Unnamed Members - Gangbangers busted when given up by Joey Nunez to Debra Morgan . Other Members * Rafael Arenas '- Killed by Little Chino with a machete when he tried to leave the gang * '''Unnamed Assassins '- Sent by Little Chino to kill Dexter, but they failed when he hid in a storm drain. Affiliated People * '''Eva Arenas - Purchased drugs from the gang. She agreed to testify against Little Chino, but was killed. * 'Joey Nunez ' - Neighborhood kid. Members of the gang were arrested after Joey gave up their hide-out. Little Chino then targeted Joey, but he was saved when Dexter captured Chino. Season Two * "It's Alive" One of the gang's members, Rafael Arenas, wanted to leave the gang and hid out at his mother's house. Little Chino showed up there, forced Rafael into his car, and drove him to a secluded part of Miami where he butchered him to death with a machete. While Miami Metro Homicide was investigating the crime scene, the victim's mother, Eva Arenas, and sister, Marissa Arenas, arrived grief-stricken. Eva later gave them Chino's name and agreed to testify against him. The police brought in Little Chino to try and obtain a confession based on the mother's statements, but Chino revealed that she had a drug history. The police realized they couldn't put him away based on her testimony and had to let him go. Later, Little Chino was getting a tattoo of a teardrop added as a trophy for his latest victim. Afterward, he was attacked by Dexter Morgan and was brought to Jimmy Sensio's shop. Dexter was about to kill Chino but, due to his strength, Chino was able to escape his bindings, returning to his gang. * "Waiting to Exhale" Little Chino then set himself up with an airtight alibi by ordering the murder of Eva Arenas. Police tried to tie him to her murder but Little Chino provided a tape of him being elsewhere at the time of death. However, this didn't stop Miami Metro from investigating. Detective Debra Morgan eventually "convinced" a witness named Joey Nunez to come forward about the gang's operations. After the tip, all the Kings were arrested on numerous charges except for Little Chino. He went out seeking revenge on the kid who ratted his gang out. Little did he know, Dexter was right on his tail and this time succeeded in binding and killing him. Trivia * The gang's weapon of choice was a machete. Category:Gangs Category:Groups Category:Indexter